PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Blue's Clues With My Friends But This Time, It's Episode 2! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Dash: Let's Go Inside The House, Friends! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: I'm So Glad You're Back, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Barney: And You Too, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Elmo: So, Blue? What Are You Doing Today On Episode 2? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Super Why: Hey!, I Can Clean Up The Pawprint Off With My Cape! *(Super Why Wipes Off Pawprint) *Wonder Red: Wonderiffic!, Super Why! *Super Why: Your Welcome, Wonder Red! *Steve: You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Po: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! Come On, PBS Kids Characters! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters!, I'm So Glad You're Back!, Why Can I Help You? *Steve: Today, It's Episode 2! *Sidetable Drawer: Really?, Cool!, I Have Your Notebook To Draw On It! *Elmo: Yeah! *Sidetable Drawer: Here You Go!, Steve! *Steve: Thanks!, Sidetable! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *PBS Kids Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *PBS Kids Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *PBS Kids Characters: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our... *PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Blue, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dash and Dot: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Sesame Street Characters: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *The Teletubbies: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Boohbah Characters: Blue's Clues! *Caillou: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Arthur: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Curious George and Bob the Builder: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What To Do! *PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Sit down in our Thinking Chair, And Think, Think, Think! 'Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Are You Ready To Look For Blue's Clues So We Could Figure It Out What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2? *PBS Kids Characters: Yes! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *BJ: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Barney: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue?, Where? *Baby Bop: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue!, On This..., Um, What is This? *Riff: A Tomato! *Steve: A Tomato!, Right!, Riff!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Alpha Pig: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, Let's Draw A Tomato!, A Tomato Is A Circle Shaped, With The Little Stem On Top!, There, A Tomato. So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We're Doing Today, and Our First Clue is A Tomato, Do You Know What Blue Wants to Do Today On Episode 2 With A Tomato? *Matt: Maybe We Can Make Pasta Sauce! *Jackie: Or Make Tomato Sandwiches! *Steve: Oh!, Good Idea!, That Could Be!, But..., Let's Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Slippery: Hey!, Steve! *Digit: It Sounds Like Slippery Soap, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters! *Slippery: Hi!, Steve!, Who Are These Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Slippery: Hi!, PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: We Are Playing Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do Today On Episode 2! *Slippery: Episode 2? *Steve: That's Right! *Slippery: Yeah! *Elmo: So, Slippery!, What Is That You're Doing? *Slippery: Well... *Big Bird: You're Looking For Your Toothbrush, Slippery! *Slippery: My Toothbrush? *Steve: So, PBS Kids Characters!, Will You Help Find Slippery's Toothbrush? *Zoboomafoo: Yes! *Slippery: Great! *Jackie: Do You See Slippery's Toothbrush? *Elmo: Right There! *Super Why: Wow!, Elmo!, We Found Slippery's Toothbrush! *Elmo: Thank You, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome!, Elmo! *Slippery: Super Why!, Thank You For Helping Me Find My Toothbrush! *Super Why: You're Welcome!, Slippery! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Elmo: What Was That? *Steve: It's Mailtime!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hiya, Steve!, Who Are Those Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Super Why: Hi, Mailbox! *Wonder Red: Do You Have A Letter In Here? *Mailbox: Yes! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Jay-Jay: We Just Got A Letter! Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers